Arpa Azul
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Cuando los demonios buscan la venganza contra los seres celestiales, es cuando comienza la lucha. Los ángeles solo quieren proteger a la humanidad. Los súcubos solo buscan más alimento para sobrevivir y los hechiceros buscan más poder. Entonces la carrera comienza por buscar el poder. La música azul que se esconde al alba. Solo un arpa para cambiar las cosas. [YA NO OC'S]


**¡Hola amigos míos! Bueno~ Ya sé, ya sé, me dirán: "¡Otro fic!? ¡Ni siquiera has actualizado los otros!" Lo sé, lo sé, es que he estado taaan ocupada. Pero bueno~ Os explico [Me encanta hablar así x'P]**

**Sam [O Yukiko en cualquier caso]**

**Yukiko: Y yo que quería guardar mi nombre en secreto. **

**Lía: ¡Ja! Bueno, el caso es que Sam me retó a hacer este desafío llamado "Reto ABC" El cual consiste subir un fic en orden alfabético que empiece con las letras del Abecedario, así que así es.**

**Este sería el primero para A "Arpa azul". Debo aclarar que subiré un fic del reto cada mes y en todos pediría OC'S. Ahora sí, podemos pasar a completar algunos datos referentes a este fic. Debo decir que en un principio la trama sería diferente, pero decidí cambiarlo. Así que llegue a esta, basada en un cuento que oí por ahí y que me encanto. Solo que no recuerdo el nombre x'P Bueno~ Ya pasemos a los datos:**

**Sumary Completo**: Cuando los demonios se han liberado de sus cadenas del infierno, buscan desesperados alcanzar su objetivo y realizar su venganza contra los seres celestiales, quienes los encerraron en lo más profundo del infierno. A su vez, los ángeles buscan la protección de la humanidad y deben llegar antes que los demonios en su peligrosa carrera. Los hechiceros buscan, aún más poder del que tienen y lo súcubos, saciar su interminable hambre. Solo hay un objetivo, aquel objeto de canción celestial que porta el alma de uno de los seres más poderosos. Uno que se haya hasta el fin del mundo. Las notas musicales probablemente estén ya escritas y el equilibrio pueda fracturarse.

**Disclaimer: **_Hoy fui a la compañía de Level-5 y me restregaron en la cara que Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia. Lamentablemente, este anime es de ellos, no mío. Ni tampoco los OC's que saldrán a partir del siguiente capítulo, esos fueron hechos con la creatividad de sus creadores._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

* * *

><p>La guerra entre ángeles y demonios perduró por siglos. El bien y el mal siempre habían discutido por tomar el poder, sometiéndose a una dura batalla que parecía no tener fin. Oscuridad y luz enfrentándose unos con otros. La bondad y el mal decidiendo quien sería el triunfador, el ganador. La batalla duró por años, ángeles y demonios se enfrentaron, y cuando el rayo de luz se disparó, ellos ganaron.<p>

Después de milenios, para sorpresa de muchos, la guerra concluyó en un mar de odio y bondad. Y como las historias cuentan, el bien triunfó sobre el mal.

Los ángeles mandaron a los demonios a las profundidades del infierno y cerraron sus puertas con candados forjados de magia pura y las llamas del inframundo quedaron atrapadas dentro de esa jaula de incertidumbre. Por supuesto, tal acción enfureció a los demonios, pero por más que golpearon las puertas y usaron hechizos, estas no se abrieron. Sufrieron el castigo de Satán por no ganar la lucha y las cadenas los ataron a esas épocas de juicios. Sin embargo, los ángeles temían que los demonios se libraran, así que su máxima autoridad impuso a dos ángeles en las puertas del inframundo, para evitar cualquier catástrofe. Se les hacía llamar Ángeles del Edén, y vigilaban día y noche las puertas, mientras se comunicaban a través del viento. Creían que hasta ahí, había terminado.

No obstante, todavía había humanos con un corazón oscuro, humanos incapaces de sentir la bondad, humanos que acarrearan a los demás para sumirlos de nuevo en el odio. Así, también existen los ángeles guardianes, aquellos que protegen a los humanos con bondad en su corazón de las garras del mal.

Pero, debo deciros, el mundo no solo se compone de ángeles y demonios, hay otras criaturas que se han visto involucradas en lo que fue esa dura batalla. Los súcubos e íncubos, por ejemplo, eran demonios que usaban sus encantos para consumir a los humanos y aumentar su poder, eso era visto como un acto cruel, y también los ángeles los encerraron en compañía de sus hermanos lejanos.

También existieron humanos con poderes mágicos, los hechiceros; estos fueron en su momento, personas creadas por la criatura más poderosa después de los Dioses del mal y del bien, esa criatura les brindó un poder mágico y adquirieron el nombre de hechiceros. Las generaciones pasaron, y la magia se fue descendiendo a una cadena de numerosas personas. Así que el legado de los hechiceros seguía vivo.

Sin embargo, te he contado sobre una criatura que es muy poderosa. Aquella después de los Dioses, aquella que les brindó poder a los hechiceros, aquella que obtuvo poderes tanto del mal como del bien. Esa persona se hace llamar, como la bruja de los 99 poderes. Ella, regía el equilibrio bajo órdenes del Dios del bien, puesto que el Dios del mal había sido encerrado junto a sus acompañantes. Tenía una forma particular de dirigir el equilibrio del mundo:

Música.

Siempre tocaba un arpa en un lugar apartado, y el equilibrio se mantenía en forma de notas musicales. Las cosas continuaron bajo el mando de los ángeles y la bruja tenía que acatar esas órdenes impuestas. Sin embargo; La bruja, después de siglos, decidió abandonar su inmortalidad y morir como cualquier humano. La bruja decidió que su alma se quedara en su escondite, y se resguardo en su más preciado objeto; el arpa con el que tocaba la melodía de la armonía. El arpa que auguraba un poder hermoso como maligno, enorme y amplio.

Así perduro por siglos y siglos hasta la actualidad.

Sin embargo, las rejas de las puertas del infierno no podían siempre estar cerradas. Solo bastaba una persona, para romper esas viejas cadenas y esos candados y liberar la maldición del mal.

Sus pasos resonaron por los callejones vacíos y la luz de los faroles apenas iluminaba la ciudad, parpadeando consecutivamente y jugando con las sombras de la oscuridad. Se aferró a su capucha aún sin creer lo que iba a realizar. Pero estaba dispuesto, lograría demostrar a su familia de lo que era capaz, tomaría las riendas del mundo y se vengaría, se vengaría de los que se burlaron de él en su momento.

La ciudad de Londres se veía tan lúgubre en esa infinidad de oscuridad. Sonrió en medio de su caminata en la madrugada.

Sabía que las puertas al infierno se movían, el infierno mismo se movía. Las puertas siempre se encontraban en un lugar diferente cada mes, cada semana. A él le costó días descubrir cuál era la siguiente parada, viajó varias veces a diversos lugares y al fin, tenía la oportunidad frente a sus ojos. Ese mismo día el infierno se hallaba en las profundidades de Londres.

Giró a la izquierda esquivando otro farol y ensanchó su sonrisa mientras frotaba sus manos. Del frote de ambas palmas, chispas rojas comenzaron a saltar una tras otra y de inmediato, cayendo al suelo, el círculo rojo con numerosos garabatos dibujados surgió debajo de sus pies. La luz roja comenzó a incrementar, y cuando el aura de fuego comenzó a rodearle, desapareció de ese oscuro callejón.

Y para cuando abrió sus ojos, las puertas de hierro forjado se mostraron ante sí. Había llegado al infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Es ese el prólogo? ¿Esa cosa asquerosa?...Sí, si se lo preguntan xD Lo sé, admito que no es el mejor prólogo que he escrito, pero…es solo el prologo.<strong>

**Y si a algunos de ustedes les ha llamado la atención, les déjare una ficha para rellenar de los OC'S. Es tanto para chicas como para chicos.**

—**Nombre Europeo: [No es necesario el apellido]**

—**Edad: [Si son Ángeles del Edén: 400 a 1000 años. Si son Ángeles guardianes: 100 a 800. Demonios: 450 a 1000 años. Súcubos: 100 a 150. Hechiceros [20-24] Humanos [20-22]**

—**Apariencia Fantástica: [Solo si son Demonios, Súcubos/Ìncubos, Ángeles o Hechiceros]**

—**Apariencia Humana: [No muy descrita]**

—**Personalidad: [Esta si es bien descrita]**

—**Clase: [Ángeles del Edén, Ángeles Guardianes, Súcubos/Íncubos, Demonios, Hechiceros, Humanos] [Por favor, varíen]**

—**Poder/don: [Cualquiera, el don de la premonición, el hielo, el de invocar guardianes, enfrentamiento, creación de portales, y la empatía ya están ocupados]**

—**Símbolo: [Esto es solo para Hechiceros]**

—**Pareja: [Tanto Atsuya Fubuki/Aiden Frost como Axel Blaze/Gouenji Shuuya.] [Tengo un par de OC'S que están disponibles: Coraline Brown/Kaori Fujioka. Doreen Briny/Mizu Oshan. Andrew Mayer/Kazuma Takanashi y Bastián Brown/Kazuki Fujioka.] **

**¡Listo! Esperen y se animen a participar ¡nos leemos! [¿Por qué la nota es corta? Porque mi hermana no me deja usar más la computadora [¿] Ya pues ya .-.] **

**¡Bye Bye ;9!**


End file.
